The Beginning of my Shame
by Madness-mayhem
Summary: I call this the beginning of my shame because this is my first story posted here, as well as my first smut. You're welcome. NSFW, spamano, human au. Hope you like it i guess :3


Antonio pressed the small Italian onto his bed, the pair's lips smashing together. They were a strange pair; Antonio, the 26 year old cheery Spaniard with a violent streak, and Lovino, the 19 year old grumpy Italian who was too weak to defend himself when it came down to it.

Lovino's usually sneering face was open, blush spread across his cheeks and eyes shut delicately as his lips parted to eagerly accept the Spaniard's tongue. A moan escaped from his lips only to be captured by Antonio's.

The smaller man's legs were wrapped around the bigger's waist as Antonio bucked his hips forward to press his need into Lovino's backside. The Italian moaned again, hips bucking in response as the kiss broke. "Hn, Tonio!" He gasped, panting onto Antonio's lips.

Giving a growl, Antonio's lips moved to Lovino's neck. He ravished the soft and smooth skin, teeth scraping, tongue dragging and lips brushing against it. Fingers hastily unbuttoned Lovino's shirt before sliding it off the smaller man's shoulders. Lovino's slender fingers, practically made for painting and cooking (as well as being skillful in terms of giving pleasure), entangled themselves in Antonio's tousled brown locks and tugged slightly.

Antonio groaned as his lips trailed a path down Lovino's body, tracing rather faint muscles as he went. Stopping at his navel, he dipped his tongue inside suggestively, fingers wrapped around Lovino's slowly rolling hips. "Ahn, Tonio…d-don't…don't t-tease me…" the Italian panted out.

Unzipping Lovino's jeans, Antonio wasn't surprised that the man wasn't wearing any boxers. He licked his lips at the hard member that stood proudly from his lover's body, already leaking pre-cum. The Spaniard eagerly pressed his tongue flat against the shaft, licking up the underside until he reached the tip and wrapped his lips around the head. Tongue digging into the silt, Antonio sucked harshly.

Fingers still in Antonio's hair, Lovino's hips bucked into Antonio's mouth. "Ah! Hah, nngh, Tonio, si, like that, uhn…" His head fell back onto the bed as his lips formed a perfect 'o', moans pouring out of his mouth as he kept bucking.

Antonio relaxed his throat, letting the smaller man fuck his mouth roughly. His hands tugged Lovino's jeans down without being noticed, before kneading the Italian's ass. This action received a quiet yelp that turned into a drawn out moan. "Tonio, uhn! Ah, haah…fuck…"

Antonio's finger pressed into his entrance, loosening him. Usually this would hurt, but Lovino was lost in the feeling of fucking Antonio's hot wet mouth. Adding a finger, Antonio scissored them, spreading him. Soon he pressed in a third finger, curling them and thrusting them in time to Lovino's deep thrusts into his mouth. He angled his fingers differently every time, looking for that special spot.

"Ah! T-tonio! There, si, Tonio!" Lovino's eyes snapped open as moaned his name loudly, hips bucking erratically as he came into Antonio's mouth. Cum trailed from the corners of the swollen and red lips of his Spanish lover's mouth.

The Spaniard pulled his mouth off of Lovino's cock, swallowing and wiping his mouth as he moved up to press his lips to Lovino's jaw. The Italian wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, panting as he pressed an open mouthed kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Wrapping a hand around Lovino's member, Antonio pumped languidly to erect it as Lovino squirmed and worked on unbuttoning his shirt. When the shirt was off, Antonio moved away to unzip his jeans and pull them down, followed by his red boxers. Crawling back over his lover, Antonio pressed their lips together.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Antonio asked, speaking for the first time since they got home.

Lovino nodded, arms wrapped around him. "Si, Tonio, just do it already stupido."

Antonio nodded and pressed his lips to Lovino's collarbone as he pressed the tip to Lovino's entrance. He bit his lip as he thrust into his Italian. "Ohh, mios dios…"

Lovino clung to him, eyes squeezed shut. "Hah, Tonio, cazzo…"

Antonio pressed his face into Lovino's neck, shaking as he restrained himself. "A-are you…are you g-good?"

Giving an impatient moan, Lovino bucked his hips. "S-si, Tonio, of course, n-now scopami!"

Letting out a groan, Antonio pulled nearly out before thrusting back in. The bed creaked, encouraging him as he held Lovino's hips and thrust again, head dropping at the pleasure. "L-lovi, si, bueno…"

Lovino's fingernails clawed into his back as he hit his prostate. "Ah! Tonio, si, there!"

Growling, Antonio made sure to hit that spot hard with each thrust, drawing a scream from his lover and slamming the bed against the wall. Lovino clawed at his back, hips bucking into Antonio's thrusts. "Nngh, piu, per favore Tonio! Ahn, si, scopami!"

Thrusting harder and faster, Antonio moaned out, eyes tightly shut as he thrust. "Oh, fuck, Lovi, y-you're so…so good, dios…"

Lovino screamed in pleasure. "Cazzo, Tonio, cosi b-buon - ah! - scopami!"

Reaching a hand up, Antonio grabbed the wayward curl on Lovino's head, tugging on it harshly and drawing another scream from Lovino.

"Ahn! Vengo, cazzo, vengo, Tonio!" Lovino released onto his and Antonio's chest, holding the Spaniard close as his hips bucked and his back arched.

Feeling his lover clenching around him, Antonio gave a moan as he came, burying himself deep into his lover.

Panting, the pair held each other close before their eyes met. Antonio gave a weak smile before he pulled Lovino closer and pressed a kiss to the feisty Italian's forehead. "Te amo."

Lovino sneered at him. "I knew that already bastard." He yawned, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck as he mumbled into his lover's chest, "Ti amo troppo."


End file.
